An example of person's head care is washing of a person's head including hair. In the industry of beauty care including hair styling and hair cutting, head washing is laborious and has been desired to be automated. Also in the medical field, head washing for inpatients is laborious and has been desired to be automated.
There has been known, for example, an automatic head washing device disclosed in Patent Document 1 that is washing a person's head automatically. The automatic hair washing device has a bowl accommodating a person's head, a mesh-like head support net supporting the head in the bowl from below, and a plurality of nozzles ejecting washing water toward the head from below. The automatic hair washing device ejects water from the nozzles, thereby washing hair of the person's head supported by the head support net. In the automatic hair washing device, ejecting pressure of each of the nozzles is controlled to be switched at predetermined time intervals. Patent Document 1 describes that such control causes persons whose hair is washed by the automatic hair washing device to feel as if they are massaged with human's hands.
Patent Document 1: WO 2010/090005
However, when the person's rear head is washed with the automatic hair washing device disclosed in Patent Document 1, unwashed spots in the person's rear head may be caused by the use of the mesh-like head support net, such that the person's rear head may not be sufficiently washed.
The present invention solves this problem, and its object is to provide an automatic head care device and an automatic head care method that can reliably care a person's rear head.